


【棋昱】我要你

by Vicky1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 棋昱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky1997/pseuds/Vicky1997
Summary: 风紧扯呼～





	【棋昱】我要你

**Author's Note:**

> pwp预警

“子棋……”电话里小孩儿软软的声音撩拨的龚子棋心神动荡。小傻子哪都好，品学兼优长得好看，偏偏就是说话的时候总爱拖长调，好好的一句话经过他的嘴怎么着都能多出几分撒娇的味道。  
“怎么了我的乖宝，”龚子棋拿脑袋夹着手机，手上还不停地忙活着做饭，“好好讲话不许撒娇。”  
“我想你了，”蔡程昱那边兴许是还没下课，小孩儿刻意压低了声音，“我都好久不见你了。”  
“听话，在那边好好上课。等你回来了做你最爱的炒河粉和油爆虾给你，”龚子棋讲话是标准的男低音，电话里能听的很清楚。  
“记住了——饭在锅里，我在床上，等你回来。”  
“臭流氓！”小孩儿害羞了，笑骂一声就挂了电话。  
把手机扔回沙发上，龚子棋烦躁的揉揉头发。蔡程昱学校组织去北京进修，说是要一个月才能回来。一个月前龚子棋在他的小朋友动身前把人按在床上狠狠地疼爱了一场才放人走。得亏那时候春寒料峭，上飞机的时候蔡程昱穿着高领毛衣也看不出什么。现在天气慢慢温暖起来，等小孩儿回上海正好是穿长袖衬衫的好时节——蔡程昱有件大圆领的薄卫衣，宽松款的，很温柔的奶白色。龚子棋几乎能想到他的乖宝只穿着那件薄卫衣坐在床上边晃腿边冲他傻笑的可爱模样。  
妈的，异地恋害死人啊。龚子棋觉得自己快忍不下去了。小孩儿还有三天到家，天知道他之前怎么忍住了没买机票过去找蔡程昱的。  
半个月前，龚子棋忙到了后半夜，刚把自己丢进被子准备会周公，蔡程昱的电话就适时地打了进来。接通以后，小孩儿直白的跟他讲:  
“子棋，我想你，咱们来玩phone sex吧。”  
那天晚上龚子棋差点没把舌头咬断。他问自己，五好青年蔡程昱什么时候学坏的？  
本来还想教育几句小孩不学好，但是蔡程昱接下来的一句话像核弹一样摧毁了龚子棋的理智。  
“哥哥……我难受，你亲亲我好不好？”电话里除了小孩儿隐忍地呻吟声以外，还能听见小小的回音和水声，龚子棋恍然大悟以后从善如流地顺杆爬了。  
“乖宝不难受啊，哥哥在这儿呢……”龚子棋之前从没发现他在说骚话这事儿上这么有天赋。他单单靠两瓣嘴皮子上下一碰，从蔡程昱左脸那颗痣一路亲吻啃咬到锁骨那里，再吻上他的喉结、腰窝、蝴蝶骨、小腹……等两个人都长舒一口气释放了自己的时候，龚子棋发现他想蔡程昱想的快发疯了。  
回忆到这里，龚子棋恼羞成怒的给自己一巴掌。他可耻地发现自己只要想着“蔡程昱”这三个字都能硬——临门一脚了，除了去厕所释放一下也没别的办法了。  
晚上龚子棋懒得做饭。冰箱里还有提前煮好的河粉，他扒拉出两颗鸡蛋几根青菜，想了想又切了几片午餐肉。鸡蛋打好，放少量的温水和盐，午餐肉和青菜切成碎丁。橄榄油下锅烧热，把打好的鸡蛋倒进去快速翻炒，凝固了以后就马上盛出来放在一边。葱末姜丝蒜片下锅炒香，把配菜倒进去;河粉过水冲洗以后放进去一起翻炒几下，最后放鸡蛋，加老抽和耗油——搞定。  
“子棋，我回来了——”带着一身风尘的小孩儿悄么滋儿的跑到他身后，张开双臂搂住了饥肠辘辘的大厨的腰。  
“你不是还有三天课吗？怎么现在就回来了？”龚子棋又惊又喜，转身捧住他宝贝儿的脸狠狠亲了几口。  
“骗你的，”蔡程昱笑得阳光可爱，小狗崽一样对着龚子棋亲亲蹭蹭，“就想给你个惊喜呗……子棋哥哥想不想我，嗯？”  
“想，都快想出毛病了。”龚子棋呼噜蔡程昱头发，“又没好好吃饭是不是？瘦了。”  
“那边的食堂饭哪有你做饭好吃啊——我都吃不惯，”蔡程昱嘟着嘴趴在男朋友肩膀上尽情地腻歪，“你做炒粉了？”  
“饿了吧？晚饭吃了没？”龚子棋把粉盛出来端到桌子上，“先来吃两口，吃完了洗澡睡觉。”  
“先睡觉行不行——”小孩儿去北京进修一趟还学会耍赖了，蔡程昱像块狗皮膏药一样又贴回了龚子棋身上，手不老实的伸进了龚子棋的T恤，“一个月不见你的腹肌越来越雄伟了嘿……”  
妈的兔崽子，你自找的。龚子棋在心底暗骂一声，抓住蔡程昱正为非作歹的小爪子，“不知道青年男同志的腰不能乱摸是不是？”  
“那这位青年男同志嘴上说想我想的睡不着，能不能用实际行动来证明一下？”蔡程昱被抓住手索性伸脖子在龚子棋耳根咬了一口，“老实交代，都哪儿想我？”  
“哪儿都想。”龚子棋放下盘子，一把抱起蔡程昱往卧室走，“别后悔就行。”  
鉴于两个人都是血气方刚的大小伙子，龚子棋和蔡程昱的卧室装饰的十分有“品味”。两个人精挑细选的暗黄色壁灯和百分百遮光的床帘让二十平的小空间多了几分暧昧的情欲味道。蔡程昱皮肤薄爱发红，龚子棋为了让他睡得舒服点，跑了几家床品店才找来了纯棉的被套和床单——一切都显得如此恰到好处。  
怀里的人儿像是会读心似的，正正好穿了龚子棋喜欢的那件白色卫衣。下身是纯黑的宽松运动裤，带抽绳的那种。蔡程昱回来的路上就想好了撩拨龚子棋的法子，他特意把抽绳系紧了一点，好让龚子棋不那么轻易就把他剥的一干二净。  
“张嘴。”近乎粗暴的把小孩儿扔进床铺正中，龚子棋急不可耐的吻了上去。积攒了一个月的思念随着亲吻一起决堤，他细致而急切的用唇舌描摹着爱人的口腔。蔡程昱搂着龚子棋的脖子，微微扬起头迎合身上的人胡作非为的吻。两条舌头纠缠在一起，制造出羞耻的“啧啧”声。龚子棋把小孩儿的卫衣掀到胸口，不轻不重的揉捏着他胸前的两颗红豆。  
“嗯……”蔡程昱难耐的扭腰，呻吟声从唇角溢出来。龚子棋松开他的嘴唇，不顾一条银色的丝线还黏糊在两人之间，又低头吻上了蔡程昱胸口的痣，然后一路向下，啃咬两颗红豆。疼痛和快感并存让蔡程昱的身体飞快的变成了淡淡的粉红色，小孩儿不乱动了，扶着男朋友的后脑勺躺成了一条人棍。  
龚子棋从嗓子眼里低声笑，恶趣味的拿舌尖在红豆顶部轻轻扫过。小孩儿的身子越来越颤，他干脆一不做二不休，用牙咬开蔡程昱运动裤的抽绳，温热的气息一下一下打在蔡程昱的小腹上。  
不知道什么时候，蔡程昱发现自己被龚子棋脱了裤子。雪白修长的两条腿正被某个流氓架在肩膀上，流氓隔着内裤舔弄着他气势昂扬的那话儿。被口水濡湿的布料贴在他火热的阴茎上，搞得他难受的要死。  
“子棋，子棋……”蔡程昱迷迷糊糊喊他男朋友的名字，“别欺负我了……”  
龚子棋从善如流的不舔了。褪下小孩儿的内裤，把小男朋友的那话儿握在手里上下抚弄，顺带还照顾到了底下的囊袋。蔡程昱觉得自己快疯了，龚子棋存心在折磨他。  
抑制不住的哭出来以后，蔡程昱在龚子棋手里泄了身。小朋友脸色潮红的躺在男朋友臂弯里，神志不清的呢喃，“龚子棋大坏蛋，臭流氓……”  
“乖宝，听话，”龚子棋捞起小孩儿的腰温柔的哄骗着，“我是大坏蛋，臭流氓，我就爱欺负我们乖宝……”  
某臭流氓伸手从床头柜里摸出必备物品，把着蔡程昱的手给自己戴套。小孩儿弹钢琴的手可金贵，手指细嫩修长，触碰到龚子棋早已斗志昂扬的那话儿的时候，龚子棋爽的差点浑身一激灵。  
润滑液急吼吼地被涂的一手都是。龚子棋把手指探进小孩儿温热的穴口，异物的闯入让蔡程昱瞬间清醒过来，他攀住男朋友的肩膀又一次哭了起来，一口咬在龚子棋锁骨上。  
“好哥哥，我要……”带着鼻音的哭腔刺激的龚子棋心化成了一汪春水。精准的找到了小孩儿的嘴唇，龚子棋一边亲吻哄弄怀里的可人儿一边探进第二根第三根手指。随着手指的深入，中指指尖触碰到了熟悉的一处软肉。龚子棋恶趣味的划了一下，哭红了眼的小兔子立即又发出动听的哭叫和呻吟。  
“乖宝，我进来了啊。”粗长的肉棒插进了蔡程昱的小穴，“疼了就使劲儿掐我。”  
蔡程昱哭的抽抽搭搭的还不忘去够龚子棋的嘴唇。龚子棋心疼他的乖宝，由着小孩儿亲咬他下唇。抽动了十几下以后，小孩儿被搂着腰翻了个身，跪坐在了龚子棋身上。拍拍蔡程昱手感极佳的臀肉，龚子棋坏笑着勾引他，“乖宝听话。哥哥累了，自己动。”  
小孩儿笨拙的扶着男朋友的肩膀上下吞吐着。龚子棋本来也没指望他有多技术精湛，蔡程昱动作了几下以后便托着他的腰一起活动。等小孩儿眼神渐渐迷离起来以后，龚子棋找准时机按住他的腰使劲儿往下按了一把，插入过深的阴茎捅的小孩儿尖叫起来。  
“乖，保护嗓子要紧。”龚子棋温柔的把小孩儿尖叫的尾音咽进自己嘴里。蔡程昱的那话儿硬邦邦的顶在龚子棋小腹上，他难受的紧也舒爽的紧，只能靠最原始的本能把脸埋在龚子棋脖颈上哼哼唧唧的拿他的喉结磨牙。  
大力抽动了几十下以后，蔡程昱觉得自己已经到达了那个临界点。“子棋，我不行了……”他呜咽着恳求他的爱人。  
“乖宝听话，啊。”龚子棋一边哄他一边拿手堵住蔡程昱的马眼。“好孩子要听话，等哥哥一起。”温热的内壁顿时收紧，不依不饶的绞盘住了肉棒。龚子棋使劲儿顶了蔡程昱几下，低吼着和蔡程昱一起射了出入。  
瘫软着身子从龚子棋身上滚下来以后，蔡程昱哭的一脸的眼泪，觉得自己都快散架了。隐私处还残留着污浊的白色液体，他视若珍宝的白色卫衣也被搞得皱巴巴脏兮兮的，散发着汗臭味和精液的腥味。  
纵然如此，蔡程昱依旧把脸埋进龚子棋胸膛里，胳膊软绵绵的搭在他腰上。  
“我的乖宝长本事了。都会勾引哥哥了。”龚子棋亲吻着小孩儿的额头，半是夸奖半是戏谑，“该罚你还是奖励你呢？”  
“子棋，我饿了……”蔡程昱闷声闷气的一句差点把龚子棋气笑了。  
“好，洗完澡咱们就吃饭。”  
把小孩儿半拖半抱弄进浴室。花洒底下白生生的小孩儿比在床上半遮半掩的还要诱人。雪白的皮肤上星星点点的吻痕看的龚子棋脑袋发晕。趁着穴口刚被操弄完还保持着扩张的状态，蔡程昱被他男朋友按在浴室的墙上又干了一次。  
熟练的分开雪团子一样的臀瓣，龚子棋不假思索的把那话儿怼了进去。小孩儿的嗓子刚刚在床上已经哭哑了，这会儿只能低声啜泣——倒也别有一番风味。龚子棋从来在性事上不算什么温柔情人，干爽了才是王道。两个人十指紧扣坦诚相见，在逼仄的空间里共赴巫山云雨。龚子棋的囊袋一次又一次重重拍打在蔡程昱的臀瓣人，很快就撞击出了颜色暧昧的痕迹。  
“乖宝，我知道你想哥哥，哥哥也想你，”龚子棋一边胡作非为一边说骚话，撩拨的蔡程昱大脑一片空白。  
“我算是发现了，你下面比你上面更想我。”  
“小师兄，哥哥厉不厉害？”  
蔡程昱脑子里此刻全是性事带来的快感与疼痛，只能是龚子棋说什么他就应什么。  
龚子棋到底还是心疼自家小孩儿。第二次尽情释放以后，他细致的把他的珍宝洗的干干净净。给人妥妥帖帖的穿上浴袍，再一路抱到餐厅。  
“乖，多少吃一点再睡。”蔡程昱坐在龚子棋腿上，意兴阑珊的靠在人怀里。他不知道的是自己现在在龚子棋眼里像个待吃的椰蓉大福一样，软乎乎白生生的。  
被喂了半碟炒河粉以后，蔡程昱又被某人一路抱回卧室。迷迷糊糊说了句“晚安”就睡了过去。龚子棋也累，但是看着怀里乖巧柔软的小兔子，他的心没来由的就软的一塌糊涂。  
“宝贝儿，真甜。”在小孩儿嘴上最后偷了个香儿的臭流氓心满意足的想。


End file.
